Harvey Weingard
Harvey Weingard is a recurring character in Entourage. He is a producer, based on Harvey Weinstein, and is portrayed by Maury Chaykin. Entourage Harvey Weingard is a powerful Hollywood producer, who several times crosses paths with Vincent Chase and his entourage. Ari Gold mentioned that before becoming a producer, Harvey was in the Marine Corps, which he specifically joined in order to see what it felt to kill. By Ari's account, every film Harvey produces is like a "Midas touch" and a sure box office hit. Throughout the series, Harvey exhibits a terrible temper and, as a running gag, gets tricked by Vincent and Eric every time they make a deal, leading to furious outbursts and threats to destroy their careers on his behalf. However, in the Season Four season finale, Harvey ends up buying Medellin for a steal of $1 upfront. Ari goes on to say afterward that Harvey will save the film in the release, but it ends up going straight-to-DVD instead. Deals Over the years, Vince, Ari, and E have had a number of business dealings with Harvey Weingard. * They firstly screw him after agreeing to make a film with him in Australia after believing that James Cameron will probably not offer them Aquaman, but after deciding to take a gamble and see if he does offer. E tells Harvey the bad news, right before the press conference announcing the film, at which Harvey declares doom. * They then screw him again as E sells him Medellin ''for $25 million because he doesn't think the movie is good enough to get into Cannes and that Billy Walsh needs to leave as director. However, when Medellin is then accepted into Cannes they decide they want to sell the film on the open market, leading Drama to shout it out whilst a drunk Weingard is being dragged out of a bar. Harvey then shouts that their careers are ruined, at which point Drama asks if he was talking about him (Drama) or Eric. Appearances * ''Season Two: The Sundance Kids * Season Four: Malibooty, ''Sorry, Harvey, ''The Cannes Kids Quotes :Ari: (to Harvey): If it wasn't for me, you'd be stuck producing Kevin Smith movies for the rest of your life! :Season Two, The Sundance Kids :Ari: (about Harvey) "You should have seen Shakespeare in Love before he put his scissorhands on it." :Season Four, The Cannes Kids Similarities to Harvey Weinstein * Harvey Weingard first appears trying to buy Vince's independent movie at the Sundance Film Festival. Harvey Weinstein was famous for buying indy movies at Sundance. * Both Harvey Weingard and Harvey Weinstein are obese. * Harvey Weingard has had several temper tantrums on the show. Harvey Weinstein is well known for his ferocious temper. The New Yorker writer Ken Auletta describes Harvey as "a man with little self-control, whose tone of voice and whose body language can seem dangerous; at times, he appears about to burst with fury, his fists closed, his teeth clenched, his large head shaking as he loses the struggle to contain himself." http://www.kenauletta.com/beautyandthebeast.html * Ari makes two references to Harvey and Kevin Smith. Kevin Smith is well known for making not-so-wildly successful Miramax movies for Harvey Weinstein. * Ari says that Harvey Weingard recut Shakespeare in Love. This movie was made by Harvey Weinstein's Miramax studio. * Ari refers to Harvey as having "Scissorhands". Harvey Weinstin is sometimes referred to as Harvey Scissorhands (after the Tim Burton movie), for his aggressive re-cutting of director's cuts. * In one episode , a character actually refers to Harvey as "Weinstein". References Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Americans